Lost Night
by applesaucex
Summary: Quick little one-shot of Lightning and Hope one night in the Gapra Whitewood. May contain slight fluff.


**A/N:**

**Hi guys! My first published story on this account...Hope you like it! (no pun intended). I use italics for thoughts and breaks for the passing of time (or scene change...). So, um, yeah.  
**

**disclaimer: I don't own 13...that'd be pretty impressive since I haven't even finished the game yet.**

**

* * *

**

_Lost Night_

He was stupid for even thinking of it. There was no possibility that any of the things he was thinking about would ever happen. He cursed silently to himself as he practically tripped over another root in the forest. _Stop it._

He needed to focus. There was no point in thinking about _that_ when there were much more dire things to think about, like maybe being a l'Cie or what his focus was or maybe his own _survival_. _But she'd take care of that for me._

The silver headed boy gulped at the thought of her. Of course he knew better. There was no way in all of Cocoon (or even Pulse, no matter how crazy that place is) that she remotely felt the same way. It wasn't even the fact that she was seven years older that made the whole idea seem unbelievable. Well…of course there was that, but just her attitude towards him. How she viewed him. To her, no matter what his age, he's only a weak, little boy.

_I need to get stronger._

For a while, he believed that was only so he could face Snow and get his revenge. But he knew that wouldn't bring his mother back. He knew that no matter how strong he got…he couldn't possibly kill anyone. Not anyone so connected to _her_ at least.

Then why was he doing this? Fighting monsters and sleeping a maximum of three hours a day?

He shifted at his place in the shining wood, releasing his breath as he saw her approach their makeshift camp.

"Hope."

He shivered when she called his name and looked down, a worthless attempt to hide his blush. "Light?" He liked calling her that. Though it's not like Lightning was a bad name exactly, he just felt Light was more her. Lightning was inconsistent, flashing at sheer whim. It harshly marks the sky for pieces of a moment and then vanishes before you even realize it was there.

But light was always there.

"Get some rest." She said no more, but simply turned around, letting her pinkish blonde hair face him.

He moved closer to her and lay on the ground, feeling the warmth radiate off her body even though they were a yard away from each other. Hope moved to take his orange jacket off in attempt to create a makeshift pillow, when an idea flooded into his mind. He shifted back up and walked towards her.

"We'll be in Palumpolum soon. Who knows what the Sanctum will have waiting for us." That statement almost made him change his mind, but then she just had to turn around. "Sleep."

He didn't really listen to her, too focused on her bright blue eyes. "I want to do watch."

The skepticism in her face was extremely obvious, and Hope was certain he'd be commanded back to the ground. Lightning's eyes scanned him briefly before she turned back around, "Fine."

He almost choked in shock, "Fine? Really? You're sure?"

"Yes." She walked closer to him, red cape flickering like candlelight in the white glow of the trees. "Just promise me one thing."

Hope nodded profusely, "Yeah, of course." He was still running off the high of her answer. How could he possibly fall asleep now?

She moved passed him and sat inside a tangled nook of roots, her small back resting harshly against the bark. Lightning unbuckled her gunblade and placed the weapon on her side, right in arm's reach. "Don't fall asleep."

"Right." He turned around quickly, embarrassed when Lightning started stretching. He diverted his eyes away, looking up towards the few bits of sky uncovered by the branches of the Gapra Whitewood. "I won't, Light." _I have to keep you safe too._

* * *

Stars were fading in and out. That wasn't good. Hope tried to stand, but found his body too exhausted. His green eyes glanced over to where Lightning was still sitting, eyes completely shut, but her face no calmer than when she was awake. _A soldier even sleeping_.

His eyelids immediately flipped shut, annoying Hope to no end. Was this really how weak he was? He couldn't even stay up for one night straight?

He knew he had to. Lightning was most definitely testing him, and he could already picture the disappointment on her face when she found him asleep in the morning. _I can't let that happen_.

Hope crawled up from his sitting position, attempting to ignore the sudden burden of sleep. He skidded as he tried to walk forward, forcing himself to lean on a tree in order to stay up right. _I shouldn't be so tired… _"I need to stay up. For Lightning. "

The mention of her name made him look towards her again. Although her face looked practically the same as when she was awake (which wasn't necessarily a bad thing…), her breathing was so smooth, almost rhythmic. His green eyes watched the pattern endlessly, her small chest rising as her nose quivered from the intake of breath and then slowly fall as the air was released back out. He unknowingly started to mimic her. The air slowly crept in and out, so soothingly, so predictably. It was only a matter of minutes until he fell asleep.

At the sound of his body softly falling in the Gapra Whitewood floor, Lightning opened her eyes. She felt almost bad for watching him the whole time, expecting him to fall asleep. _Well, he did so it was probably for the best_.

She knew that, rationally, someone would have to stay awake the whole time if it meant them surviving and that Hope probably wouldn't be up for the task. _Then why'd you let him try_? She couldn't exactly answer that.

"Hmph." Lightning walked over to the young boy. He looked rather twisted, laying on the ground haphazardly with one arm tucked awkwardly behind his back. _He'll get sore if he sleeps like that_. She hesitated before moving forward again and lifting him over her shoulder.

He was heavier than she expected, and she half wondered if he was actually starting to gain some muscle mass. The thought made her smirk, "Maybe I put you through too much." She rested his back against the soft ground, using his discarded orange coat as a pillow. "You shouldn't have followed me."

But she immediately regretted that thought.

As much as a burden he was, Hope, if anything, kept her company. Maybe it was how he reminded her of Serah. Or maybe he fulfilled her need of wanting someone to protect.

Lightning silently started to move her arms away from his body, content with his resting place. _I guess it really doesn't matter why._ Whatever the reason, she liked having him here.

"Light?"

The soldier froze, her arms dangling inches away from his body. She caught his green eyes staring up at her, and she swore his face was becoming redder for some reason she didn't really want to delve into. "Hope."

He looked confused or maybe even embarrassed. _I'm the one that should be embarrassed._ "What are you doing?"

Lightning swallowed hard and stepped back, "You fell asleep." She hoped he wouldn't notice that she wasn't exactly answering his question.

Hope yawned widely, obviously too tired to really comprehend anything. But he still managed to sit partially up, "What? I fell asleep? I'm so sorry, Light! You could have…I..I didn't mean…"

"Hope."

Her strong voice immediately commanded silence from him.

"Go to bed."

"But…"

Lightning bent back down, resting her hands on his shoulder, "Go to bed, Hope."

She was surprised to see him argue, "No. I said I'd do watch…I want to."

"You're no good to me tired." Lightning watched his green eyes flash down, looking somewhat hurt at his failure. _What's he trying to prove?_ But that soon became obvious. The soldier sighed and leaned back, sitting on the ground right across from his head. "You're too young for this."

Hope scoffed, "I'm not that young." He turned his body around, his back now facing her. "But I know…I know I'm weak. I'm too weak for you."

"No you're not. You've followed me this far." She decided to ignore some of the meaning behind those words. "But there's no reason you should be forcing yourself to stay awake when I can keep watch."

She saw he wanted to argue further, so she lowered one of her hands on his shoulder, stopping him. "I need you well-rested for Palumpolum. It's your hometown, right?"

"Yeah."

Lighting wasn't exactly used to his silence, and it became obvious he wasn't only concerned about how he fell asleep. She but her lips thinking about…about what to say to him. _Just don't even think about it. Don't mention it._ But she knew she had to. After everything Hope went through, his mother dying, becoming a l'Cie, she doubted the last thing he wanted to do was develop a crush. _Especially on me. _She almost felt like laughing at the thought. "You'll be strong."

Hope turned around at this, lifting his body even more up to face her, "How do you know that?"

"Because I watch you." Lightning shook her head a little, "…fight. I watch you fight." She didn't want to lead him on _that_ much.

Hope rubbed his silver hair, "That's just embarrassing."

"No, it's not. You're good."

He cracked a disbelieving smile, "I am?"

"Mhm." Lightning stood up and walked further out to take guard. "You really are. One day you'll be strong…stronger than me."

Hope laughed a little, "That's impossible."

"Keep saying that and it will be." She lowered her voice, not intending to lecture him, "I'm just saying at this rate, you will be one day."

"And I'll…" Hope coughed a bit, and Lightning wondered if he was going to say anything…uh…less platonic. But Hope just shook his silver hair after resting it back on his coat and asked, "I'll fight with you one day?"

Lightning smirked, "You already are."

* * *

**A/N:**

**haha. all done! I like them...though not when he's only 14. so this one was a little one-sided, but maybe there's a future for those too (like...literally in the future, when he's like 19 and the age difference isn't super awkward...)**

**hm. maybe i'll do one of those when i actually finish the game (or AU or i can actually post my crossover). hmmm, decisions decisions.**

**anyway! let me know what you thought :D and i'll publish more in the (not so distant) future!  
**

**-ASX ............that works for now...  
**


End file.
